


Blackmail

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Character, Homophobic Language, Oral Sex, Racist Slurs, Russell is a shithead, Slut Shaming, Watersports, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Santana/Russel Fabray, dub/noncon, rough sex, slut shaming, blackmail, possible watersportsSet before canon Brittana.Russel comes over to Santana's house under the context of coming to talk to her father but Santana says he's not home from work for another hour, so Russel asks if he can come inside and wait. Santana lets him in and walks him into the livingroom. As Santana's about to walk away he makes some slur like 'does your father know you're screwing your best friend?' Which clearly gets to her.She asks him not to tell and he uses it to blackmail her into agreeing to fuck him.  They either do it on the sofa or she takes him up to her room and they do it on her bed. She bottoms, either missionary or from behind. He fucks her roughly and slutshames her. She really doesn't enjoy it. After they're finished he goes back downstairs.  Bonus ending: one of Santana's parents see him coming down the stairs and then see how messed up Santana looks and kind of piece together what happened but don't say anything.  Bonus for assplay.  arder kink bonus: watersports - after he fucks her he further humiliates her either by pissing on her or making her piss herself.





	Blackmail

He hadn’t gone over to the Lopez’s house with this in mind, but when that hot little piece of ass said her dad wasn’t going to be home for an hour or so, Russell just couldn’t help himself.

“I’ll just wait for him,” he said, using his bulk to push by her to enter the house, making sure to brush up against her. “Get me a beer, Sweetheart.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You want to wait, feel free, I’m busy,” she snapped, spinning on her heel and flouncing toward the stairs.

Smirking to himself, Russell said, “So...does your father know you’re screwing your best friend?”

Santana froze mid-step, visibly tensing up. “What...what are you talking about?” She asked, the snotty tone disappearing from her voice.

“It’s not smart to fuck in the back seat of a car without tinted windows in a parking lot,” he drawled with a chuckle. “Can’t blame you though, your little girlfriend is sexy.”

Beneath her tan, it was clear the color had left the girl’s face. “Don’t tell, please,” she pled. “I’ll do anything. No one can know.”

That was definitely interesting...Russell could work with that. “Anything?”

* * *

Santana rolled her eyes, because of course the dirty old perve would go there. “Yeah, anything including you,” she said, crossing her arms. “I get you off, you don’t tell my dad, deal?”

The sneer on Russell Fabray’s face made Santana’s hackles raise. “You do this a lot?” He mocked. “Buy your way out of trouble with your tits and ass?”

“Only with dirty old men,” she spat back, then yelped as he lunged at her, faster than expected. His hand wrapped around her ponytail and he used it to yank her head back. “Hey!”

“Here’s the deal, Doughnut Bumper,” he growled, holding her squirming body close. “I’m going to do whatever I like to you, aside serious injury...and you are going to take it and pretend to like it. Play along nice and Daddy doesn’t have to know his baby girl is a whorish bean flicker.”

Grimacing, Santana nodded, knowing there was no other way out of the situation.

This seemed to satisfy the man and he released her hair, ordering, “Shirt, bra, sneakers and socks off. Make it sexy.”

Glowering, Santana obeyed, unzipping her cheer top and pulling it over her head to drop on the couch. Her bra followed, freeing her breasts to his gaze as she kicked off her shoes and socks. “Like what you see?” She asked bitterly. “You get off thinking about your daughter’s friends, huh. Hot.”

She couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but he didn’t really seem to care, opening his fly and stroking his fat dick.

“Jumping Jacks,” he said as he sat in Santana’s father’s chair.

 _Great_ , she thought. _Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon._

She began the calisthenics anyhow.

* * *

Fisting his cock, Russell watched as Santana jumped and clapped, big teen tits bouncing, skirt lifting to flash her panties. The red fabric clung to her puffy little pussy mound. He was willing to bet she was waxed as clean as Quinn, whom he had ‘accidentally’ walked in on in the bathroom more than once.

“Get on your knees and crawl to me,” the ordered, cock twitching as she begrudgingly complied. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her very convenient ponytail and dragged her face to his crotch. “All you Border Bunnies are natural cock suckers...even the dykes.”

He didn’t give her a chance to protest, simply shoved his dripping prick past her glossy lips. The girl’s eyes bugged and he felt her throat contracting, rebelling against the intrusion into her airway. Her small hands slapped his thighs and she struggled, but Russell merely held her head more firmly, roughly fucking her throat.

“Remember, play nice or Daddy learns his little princess is a Lezzie slut,” he growled, enjoying the sensation of her choking on his length.

The little reminder worked and she stopped fighting, tears rolling down her cheeks, spit leaking out the corners of her mouth, lewd, wet abounds filling the room. He contemplated just cumming on her face, because he knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he quickly tossed that idea aside. Pulling her off his cock, Russell easily dragged the girl up and tossed her over the arm of the couch.

As the little tramp gasped for breath, Russell moved to stand behind her, kicking her ankles apart to spread her legs. Gripping the fabric of her panties, he wrenched them to one side, baring her cunt and asshole. “You know, my company sponsors McKinley’s football team, so I’ve chatted with many of the boys...word is, your holes are basically clown cars...or were before you decided to become a muff diver.”

The girl muttered something, but honestly, Russell didn’t care. Instead, he lined his spit slick cock up with her tiny, puckered asshole and, before she could realize what he was doing, slammed his hips forward, skewering her on his dick.

An inarticulate shriek escaped Santana, who bucked under him, but Russell pinned her hips down, pushing relentlessly into her dry asshole as her body fought him.

“No! Stop, take it out!” She begged, slender legs kicking impotently on either side of him. “Fuck, it hurts!”

“Oh, stop overreacting,” he groaned, enjoying the way her inner walls spasmed around him, hot and tight. He spat on his cock as he pulled back, wanting to make the friction easier for himself as he really began to pound away at her. “This isn’t the first cock you’ve had up this fuckhole.”

The little whore wasn’t even trying to deny it now, merely sobbing into the couch cushions. 

Determined to make use of all 3 of her holes, Russell pulled out of her ass, pausing to admire the raw, red gape. With a cruel smile, he stuffed the tv remote onto her abused ass, making her scream again. “Can’t have you closing up just yet!”

Gripping her hips, he drawled, “Almost done!” Then he thrust into her slick little cunt, smirking at how wet she was. “Fuck, this is a swampy cunt! I knew all you little sluts loved a good ass fuck, but this sloppy taco is just dripping!”

There was a small shake of her head, but the girl didn’t talk back, clearly determined to keep her deviance from her father. Hell, Russell figured he could parlay this into a regular thing. Easy access to this hot little slut would be nice….

Overwhelmed at that thought, Russell moaned, thrusting deep into the girl as his balls emptied themselves. “I’m not on anything!” Santana yelped, which only made Russell push deeper.

“Whores like you know the risk,” he laughed, humping against her, churning his cum around inside her fertile cunt.

He stayed inside the girl for some time as she lay there under him, the picture of defeat. Finally, he pulled out of her cunt with a wet plop and wiped his dick on her red and white skirt. Her ass still gaped nicely as he wrenched the remote out of her asshole, an action that made her moan pitifully.

Gazing down at her open hole, Russell aimed his spent cock and let loose a stream of piss, watching it pool inside her, overflowing and spilling down her legs, mingling with the cum leaking from her well fucked pussy.

When he finished, he tugged her panties back into place and slapped her ass, watching as wet spots slowly appeared. “Piss yourself.”

Sniffles echoed through the room as she obeyed, wetness, quickly saturating her panties and spilling out of them.

Russell smiled in satisfaction as he tucked his cock away. “Your dad doesn’t have to know...but if I call you for a repeat performance, you’d better come or all bets are off.”

He left her there, weeping into the couch cushions. Whistling a tune, he let himself out of the house, smiling as he saw Santana’s father, Richard, coming up the walkway. “Richard!” He said jovially. “You know how you were worried your girl was going homo? Well, she asked for some help fighting those urges. She’d a little drained after.”

The other man nodded. “I hope you got through to her.”

“It’s an ongoing process.”

* * *

Slumped over the arm of the couch, Santana shuddered, feeling the cooling, piss soaked panties clinging to her battered pussy. She felt dirty and humiliated, sore from Mr. Fabray’s rough use of her body. 

Even back when she was fucking her way through the popular boys at school, she’d never felt this much like a whore, having bought silence with her body.

Slowly, she struggled to her feet, one hand cupping her soggy crotch, wincing at the mix of pee and cum that seemed to gush out of her.

She was still standing there like that when her father walked in. His eyes widened slightly as he looked her over, topless and piss soaked.

Scrambling to cover herself, Santana tried to think of an explanation, but came up blank as her father growled, “Clean yourself up!”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied, too happy that he wasn’t asking questions to wonder why he wasn’t. Little did she know, things in her life had just changed….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com/


End file.
